User talk:Gibbsgirl11
Hey Hey, Liz, I need to talk to you either tonight (before 10:00 PM my time) or at some point tomorrow... --[[User talk:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 00:18, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi ''Shame and depression is how Im filled, Disappointment and hapiness killed, I have disappointed and upset you Torturing you to almost no end, On what could be a forever yes or no bend, Is an explaination you wish to seek, Feeling frustrated with myself and weak, I feel I said too much, And hope that you shall forgive such. Though I can not make you forgive me, I can say this: you shall be A friend Im glad to have known, Even though the past seems blown, Abused is your soul already, And should not be more bloody, Nor scarred, nor hammered, Because although what I have done, Will not stop me from loving you. I was blind like a fool, Something that is never cool, To abuse how I did, Makes me feel dead, Will you forgive me, Or will you not, Show me a way, To a better place, With a simple answer. Should you not forgive me for what I have done, Know that Ill love you no matter what, I wish you a prosperous life, One that treats you better than myself, Not a lonely shell, Do what must be done, Even if its the departing one, Answer with whats best, Dont listen to the rest, And choose more or less.' Non Poetic I am sorry for torturing you like I did, making you upset. Forgive me please, but, if you can not I can not live here without you and I. I feel my actions and idiocy was unecessary and should be forgiven or punished. Should I be punished I wish you farewell, as it seems it is what I deserve. I love you no matter what, but a gap between us will only break me should I stay. Being here while loving you but you not loving me would eventually consume me, which is why I would leave. Forgive me or not I shall love you til death. Very Short and to the point I am sorry, if you forgive me I will be glad, if you can not then I will leave as I could not bear with the fact being without you. I love you, but do you still feel comfortable loving me? Sincerely, 05:31, September 24, 2012 (UTC) On a side note, I do not know much about poems. Talk and Stalks Liz, I need to go to bed, I shall see you tomorrow afternoon (hopefully). I am sorry if I have been very busy and have to go right now, but I need my sleep. Love, 05:06, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks And Apologies To My Dearest Queen Elizabeth the First of Sweden, My sincerest Thanks for your support in my court marshall with the Swiss Embassy, I apologise ofr the inconvience of it but thank you none the less for your most welcome support thanks to you i have been pardoned by the Swiss Government and King and my titles even restored. I regret unfortuantly to inform you though that there was a slight condition i was to have nothing to do with Sweden or Yourself, And i run the risk of being executed just for writing this letter but i apologise for my un-gentlemanly behavior, I have undone myself with my foolish childish behavior. Please know this i do like you a lot and Albert is a lucky man. I remain, Richard Venables of the East India Trading Company Lol Liz, I go afk, passing the time, then u come back, and when I come back, and see u on, u go dc from chat, AS SOON AS IM ABOUT TO SAY HI ROFL. I'm back on chat btw Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 21:38, October 16, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmaritn Hey, sorry i got distracted by a call lol come back to the chat Hey Get on the chat Get on the chat if you're paying attention lol Back on chat :P Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 19:28, October 20, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmaritn LIZ LIZ I HAVE UNLIMITED, :D Get on the other chat, i wasn't paying attention :P Get on the other chat.. and don't leave after a minute i hadn't realized you were there cause the screen froze lol Sorry Hey sorry lizzy.. i said i would be right back but when i headed back for the computer my parents kept asking me to do things for them... Well hopefully we can see eachother on chat again. Hopefully this time a full conversations.. Btw i never got to say you look very nice on your profile pic ;) Lord Jason Blademorgan, 01:33, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Lizzeh :0 We have not talked in a few days, when can we meet up and chat some more :)? Love, 21:29, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Liz I'm sorry, max banned you -_- your welcome to come back to cha tho, if you want to finish talking... see you soon.. I guess :/ Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 03:43, November 2, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin WAIT WAIT ROFL IM KN CHAT IM BACK LOL Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 04:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmaritn On Chat Hey liz.. Im on Game, and on chat. I gtg soon, so :P hurry xD! Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 18:07, November 3, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin Hi If you want, we can meet on Royal Romania Chat every night @ 10 PM or so, I was not on all day because I was volunteering. Love, 01:54, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hello, Liz, about last night, id like for you to get on chat so we can discusss what happened. Im sorry, so very sorry. Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 11:33, November 12, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin Im on chat if u wanted to talk, this morning. If not i might be able to come on later today... not sure :/.. you'll see me monday then. But im on chat waiting xD Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 12:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin Online Im online now.. :P Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 22:20, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmaritn